Mount Chiliad
Mount Chiliad is a 1,500 foot tall mountain located in Whetstone, San Andreas. It is reportedly based upon the real-life Mount Diablo in Contra Costa County, California. Immediately to the north is the bustling city of San Fierro, while just to the south, at the mountain's base, is the small town of Angel Pine. Races are held here on Mountain Bikes in the daytime starting from the mountain's peak toward the mountain's base. It is the site of many myths, including Bigfoot. Mission appearances *Badlands for Frank Tenpenny and the other C.R.A.S.H. officers *The Chiliad Challenge, a side-mission involving traversing down the mountain Stationary Vehicles *Camper (found at the peak) *Journey (found at the peak) *Mesa (at the base and near the entrance of the mountain, appears only when wanted for export) *Mountain Bike (Found at the base near the entrance to the mountain and also at the summit, which starts The Chiliad Challenge when hopped on during daytime, and at the foot of the mountain) *Sanchez (at the base and near the entrance of the mountain) *Quadbike (show up occasionally at the south-east forest of the mountain, next to the wooden-ramp downhill track that lead to a unique sunt jump ramp) Other *A body armor at the summit. *A Parachute at the summit also. *A unique stunt jump at a forested area south of the summit. Trivia *It is the tallest point in San Andreas, the second being the cordillera. *Due to its extremely tall feature, airplanes will collide into the mountain much more frequently than any other place in the state. *The large plaque next to the flag at the summit can also be used as a ramp, providing the opportunity to perform a potentially high-paying Insane Stunt Jump that is difficult to survive in anything but an enclosed vehicle. *Often vehicles without people can be seen driving along the bike tracks half way up the mountain. *While you are in any emergency vehicle, a statement in the police scanner says that there is reckless mountain biking in it and saying that an officer must "stop it at once!", this is actually referencing the possible difficulty of the Mount Chiliad challenge where you must be meticulous not to fall off the cliffs. *There is a downhill track that lead to a uniqute stunt jump ramp at the southeast forest of the mountain. To find the track, on the route from the entrance to the sumit, go up to the third curve then go straight into the forest instead. If player has unlocked the third Mount Chiliad challange - the "Cobra run", simply mount the mountain-bike at the summit will be automatically teleported there. *If you drive off of the summit in any vehicle and land on one of the edges of the terrain of the mountain hard enough, the player will fall into blue hell for a few seconds, then suddenly appear high in the air somewhere in San Andreas, before crashing back down to the ground. *Many myths supposedly originated in this area, including Bigfoot and the Mount Chiliad Angel. *In GTA IV, Niko recieves an email from Chiliad8888, which calls the recipient "Pilgrim" and makes many anti-government comments. He sends Niko a link to whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com, a website that contains maps of locations of Unique Stunt Jumps, Flying Rats, and vehicles in Liberty City. The username Chiliad8888 is a direct reference to Mount Chiliad in San Andreas. *Jumping off the top of Mount Chiliad in any closed vehicle will cause a high amount of damage to the vehicle or set it on fire. Gallery Image:MountChiliad2.jpg|The view from Shady Creeks in Whetstone Image:Topmountchiliad.jpg|Vista point at the top of Mount Chiliad, with informational plaque and American flag Mount_Chilliad_SanFierro.jpg|Mount Chiliad view from San Fierro Mtchil.jpg|A cave, surrounded by red smoke/mist.|link=File:JESUSCHRISTHOWHORRIFYING.jpg de:Mount Chiliad es:Mount Chiliad fi:Mount Chiliad fr:Mount Chiliad pl:Góra Chiliad Category:Places in Whetstone Category: Locations in GTA San Andreas